metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Dolinovodno
Dolinovodno (Russian: Долиноводно, "water valley") was a forested area in Tselinoyarsk, USSR, divided in two by a chasm. A hastily constructed rope bridge enabled Soviet soldiers to patrol Dremuchij to the south. History 1960s The Boss traveled to Dolinovodno in 1962 under orders of the American Philosophers and met up with The Sorrow, who had also been ordered there by the Russian Philosophers. They were to battle to the death or else the Philosophers would kill their child. The Sorrow allowed The Boss to kill him, a decision that would continue to haunt her. In August 1964, Naked Snake traveled through Dolinovodno, while attempting to rescue defecting Soviet scientist Dr. Nikolai Sokolov during the Virtuous Mission. A hornets' nest was situated above the south end of the bridge, which Snake considered using as a distraction for the KGB guards stationed there. While backtracking through Dolinovodno after Sokolov's rescue, Snake witnessed the scientist's Shagohod weapon being tested in the distance, before continuing on. However, they were prevented from crossing the bridge by The Boss, who was herself defecting to the Soviet Union, and Sokolov was captured by her Cobra Unit. Snake was defeated in close-quarters combat and then thrown off the bridge by The Boss. Washing up on a riverbank downstream (the same location that contained The Sorrow's skeletal remains), Snake treated his injuries and initiated an extraction via the Fulton surface-to-air recovery system. A week later, Snake returned to Dolinovodno during Operation Snake Eater, in order to reach Rassvet and meet with the KGB agent ADAM. This time around, he had to make his way past GRU Spetznaz soldiers that now occupied the area. Behind the scenes ''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' Dolinovodno and Dolinovodno Riverbank are locations that appear in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. The name is derived from the words dolinu (Russian: долину) and vodno (Russian: водно), meaning "valley" and "water," respectively, although the full translation is given as "forest of the canyon" in the English version of the game. In the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, Dolinovodno is misspelled as "Dorinovodon" in The Sorrow's entry. Because of the player not having met EVA yet during either the Virtuous Mission or Operation Snake Eater when first traversing through the region, the player cannot contact EVA at all or when first passing through the region, respectively, for information on the region. Instead, the player has to backtrack to Dolinovodno after getting to the end of Chyornyj Prud (when EVA first contacts Snake by radio) to gain any information on the region. Because of this, EVA will then ask Snake why he is all the way back there and remind him harshly that he's supposed to go in the other direction. Dummied data indicated that it would also have been subject to the cut Extra Ops, specifically, that the player was to fight a Hind A at the area.https://twitter.com/PliskinHunter/status/916107525786951680 ''Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D'' Dolinovodno is featured in the Nintendo 3DS tech demo Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D - The Naked Sample. The demo shows Naked Snake attempting to cross the bridge, which is in a state of disrepair, after avoiding a Hind gunship patrolling overhead. He is then attacked by a swarm of hornets and ends up breaking into a run, leaping off the side and grabbing onto the edge at the last second. He then hang-grips his way to the end of the bridge, directly above several Hinds patrolling the river below. Upon reaching the other side, the wooden panel within Snake's grip breaks, causing him to fall to a ledge below. He then scales the narrow cliff edge to a path nearby, narrowly avoiding a rock slide. After encountering a flock of humming birds, Snake presses on, avoiding a trio of patrolling GRU soldiers, before departing for Rokovoj Bereg. Walkthrough Virtuous Mission The guards can be distracted by shooting down the hornets nest. The hornets will chase away several of the guards in the area, making it significantly easier to pass through. If the nest is shot down quickly, the player can run through the entire area without encountering a single guard, although the guards will return after a few moments. Later, when Snake lies injured at Dolinovodno Riverbank, use the "Cure" option in the Survival Viewer to heal all of his wounds. Weapons and equipment *XM16E1 - Under the bridge on the far side. To get to it, either follow the downward slope south of the area's exit, or drop from the bridge onto the branch. *Pentazemin - Under the bridge on the far side. *Mk22 bullets - Under the bridge on the far side. To get the equipment under the bridge without dropping to the branch, it is necessary to either creep along the cliff or to hang over the edge. Trophy items It Ain't Easy Being Green *Kerotan frog On top of the left pole of the bridge. Operation Snake Eater Be careful. You have no gun since The Boss destroyed it (unless you are playing Very Easy or Easy mode, in which case, you can defend yourself with the EZ Gun). Your only weapon is your stun grenades, but their use is not recommended, unless it is essential, as they attract too much attention. After entering the area, drop to a crouch and crawl to the grass. There are two sentries to your right, but one will go onto the bridge almost immediately. The other will patrol back and forth next to the grassy slope. Keeping an eye on where the latter is looking, move slowly down the grassy slope. When at the bottom, wait for the guard to turn away and then CQC him. If you did this quickly enough, the other guard should not have moved too far down the bridge, and run after him. You can CQC him if he sees you, but you should not need to. After following the bridge about half way, run off the side. Snake will automatically grab the edge. Then, follow the remainder of the bridge on your grip. When you get to the end, drop down and grab the branch. Pull yourself up and hide under the bridge. If you did not CQC the sentry on the bridge, wait until you are sure he is back on the bridge (you should be able to hear a change in the sound of his footsteps with the Directional Microphone, and the dust falling from the bridge should give you an idea) before moving to the left. Press yourself up against the wall and be aware that there is a sentry on the path you are aiming for. When he looks the other way, leave the wall, CQC him, and sprint to the end of the area. Weapons and equipment *Life Medicine - Under the bridge on the far side. *Raindrop camouflage - Under the bridge on the far side. *Smoke Grenades - Under the bridge on the far side. To get the equipment under the bridge without dropping to the branch, it is necessary to either creep along the cliff or to hang over the edge. Hints & tips * While the bridge is unstable, putting weight (Snake or a guard's body, for example) too far off center, particularly on the side with cut ropes, will cause them to fall off the edge. * When Snake is recovering along the riverbed, The Sorrow's corpse can be seen during a cutscene by pressing the R1 button and looking to the left. * The Kerotan frog is on the top of one of the bridge posts on the Dremuchij side. In the PAL version, it is on a cliff in the north-eastern part of the map. * While cutting all the ropes may seem like it will make the bridge fall down to the bottom of the chasm, all it does is make the bridge extremely unsteady. Notes and references es:Dolinovodno de:Dolinovodno Category:Tselinoyarsk